


Say I Do/我愿意

by Milfoil_c



Series: 【授权翻译】When Love Happens/当爱降临 [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概括：Jensen哪怕参加一百场橄榄球冠军杯都不会比现在更紧张。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Do/我愿意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261945) by [fallenforsupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural). 



“那么，你今晚准备做什么？”Jared问Jensen道。他们正坐在Jensen的阁楼上，裹在毯子里，Jensen用指尖描摹着Jared的手臂。

 

“打保龄球。你知道该怎么做，对吧Jay？”Jensen调侃道。

 

“去你的。我会一边玩一边踢你的屁股。”Jared答道。

 

“哦，好吧。”Jensen盯着他的手机，“Danni开始不耐烦了。其他人都已经到了。”

 

“她总是不耐烦。”Jared 咕哝道，“我找不到另一只帆布鞋。”Jensen盯着他，露出宠溺的眼神。

 

“在门口，进门的时候你把它甩在那儿。”Jensen告诉他。

 

“抱歉，我那时忙着吻你。”Jared接着说。“在我踢开鞋的一瞬间，你就把我的阴茎塞进了嘴里，所以原谅我完全没有管它们。”

 

Jensen红了脸。“呃，我已经好几周没见你了。所以不能怪我突然袭击。”

 

Jared俯下身亲吻Jensen的颈侧。“我也想你。我们的视频聊天已经把Chad逼疯了。”

 

“我知道。”Jensen回答道，“我听见他在后面哀叹我们轰轰烈烈的基佬爱。”

 

Jared愉悦地摇了摇脑袋，“不敢相信我和他同租一间公寓。”

 

“我知道。我本以为你有那个叫自尊的东西而避开Chad，而不是继续和他在一起胡混一整年。”

 

“我租一间公寓是为了离开那些讨厌的寝室，”Jared纠正道。“Chad是个附带损失。”

 

“你应该和Sandy开个房间。我喜欢她。”

 

“她已经和她的女友住在一起了。”

 

“Sandy喜欢女生？”Jensen惊讶道，“那很性感。”

 

Jared推了他一把，“闭嘴，混球。你不能觉得除了我以外的人性感。”

 

“不是Sandy，而是想象Sandy和另一个女人做爱这件事还挺辣的。”Jensen正在故意撩拨Jared，而从Jared不悦的眼神中可以看出，他也知道。

 

“我还以为我们要赶时间。”

 

Jensen把Jared压低拉进一个吻里。“你不觉得，他们能再等一会儿吗？”他压着Jared的嘴唇低吟道。

 

Jared抵着他的唇微笑起来。“你会有大麻烦的。”

 

“那不重要。”Jensen环住Jared的脖颈，“我好几周没碰到我的男友了。”

 

Jared轻笑着握住Jensen的腰。“Jen，如果我们不马上出发，接下来的一整晚我都走不了了。尽管我那么爱你，我也乐意看到Chris不顾一切地追求Gen的场景。那是一种斯坦福里享受不了的乐趣。”

 

“啊，原谅我，我不在斯坦福读书。”

 

Jared蹭了蹭Jensen的颈侧。“你的照片贴满了我一整面墙。上个夏天你在嘉年华为我赢来的乌龟玩偶躺在我的床上。而我们既视频聊天，又发短信，还通电话。宝贝，你几乎就在斯坦福，陪着我。”

 

“几乎，”Jensen嘟囔道，“并不是真的。”

 

“我爱你，”Jared温柔地呢喃，“我如此爱你。每一天，我都祈求上苍让我们从未相隔几百英里。我情愿从斯坦福退学，若不是我知道，如果我真的这么做了，你会大发脾气。”

 

“我也爱你。”Jensen答道。“现在去找你的鞋，把车发动起来。我马上出来。”

“好啦，”Jared在Jensen的脸颊上落下一吻，从他的口袋里摸出钥匙。“快点，宝贝，如果迟到了，Danneel会生我们俩的气。”

 

“嗯，我知道。”等到Jared走出房间，Jensen从枕头下摸出一个小盒子，覆盖着纯黑的天鹅绒。Jensen翻开盒盖，以确定那个纤细的银环仍旧躺在里面。Danneel帮他挑的。Jensen不知道该不该刻字，或者该刻什么字，所以他仅仅在内圈写下了， JensenandJared。

 

“操，我该怎么做？”Jensen自问道，“我不知道该怎么求婚！”

 

你会没事的，一个声音轻轻的说。他会说我愿意，然后一切都会安然无恙。Jensen把脑袋抵上墙。如果Jared _ _不答应__ ，Jensen大概会心碎。他想要和Jared共度下半生。对此，Jensen的心坚定不移。

 

 

 

Jensen举止怪异。他不停地摸着口袋，偷瞄Jared。假如Jared不清楚他的男友是一个多么自信、冷静的人，Jared可能会觉得Jensen陷入了焦虑。

 

他们一到达保龄球馆，Jensen就紧张地跳下了车。Jared紧紧地握住他的手，并给予他的男友安慰的微笑。不论是什么让Jensen如此紧张，Jared都会解决掉的。

 

他们跨入一走廊，就迎上Danneel的怒目而视。“你们完全迟到了。”

 

“别紧张。”Chris出声道。他选了一个粉色的球，让Jensen嗤笑出声。“他们俩大概在搞来搞去。你知道，他俩没法把手从对方身上剥下来。在今晚结束之前，Jensen就可能会把Jared拖进厕所给他一个口活。”

 

Jensen朝他竖起中指，紧了紧自己的保龄鞋带。“我还没有那么饥渴。”  
  
“这可是你说的。” Jared 咕哝道。Jensen推了他一把。

 

“滚开，混球。”

 

“看来你们的恋情依旧是基于相互辱骂之上。很高兴看到这一点没有改变。”Gen面无表情地说。

 

“你知道的。我们永远不同寻常，永远惹人讨厌。”Jensen长出一口气，捡出一个保龄球。Danneel踮起脚尖，在Jensen的耳边说了点什么。Jensen咬了咬嘴唇，摇摇头；Danneel一巴掌拍在他的手臂上。

 

“别再磨磨蹭蹭的，”Danneel嘘道，“给我鼓起勇气，放手去做，”

 

Jensen看向角落里的Jared，碰上他的目光时，顿时满脸通红。Jared的心中一颤。Jensen正计划着什么。Jared罕见地不知道他的脑子里正在想着什么，这让Jared陷入没来由的慌乱中。

 

“嗨，”在Jared投出球之前，一双手臂环住了他的腰，“投出一记，好吗宝贝？”

 

Jared轻笑一声，“我尽量。为了你，Jennybean。”

 

“操你的。”

 

“或者我能操你，让你操我。只要最后我们俩能有一条阴茎插在另一个屁股里，我都可以。”

 

Jensen贴着Jared的背颤栗起来。“想在游戏的中途让我硬起来？我会告你蓄意破坏。”

 

“嗯哼，你了解我。我会不择手段地取胜。”Jared越过肩膀对着他的男朋友咧开嘴，迎上Jensen的绿眼睛里闪闪发光的喜悦。“我爱你。”Jared低语道。

 

“我也爱你。”Jensen吻上他的颈背。“去吧。投出你的球（balls）。”Jensen在Jared发笑的时候猛拍他的手臂，“不是每句话都带有性暗示，变态。”

 

Jared大笑，“你得放开我我才能投球。”

 

“好吧，”Jensen松开他的手臂，而Jared立刻开始思念他的体温。

 

“记得，”Jensen在他耳边低语，“精彩一击。”

 

“如果手气好，我能得到一个吻吗？”

 

Jensen缓慢地亲吻着Jared。“如果你赢了，你能得到一个洗手间里的口活。”

 

Jared感觉到他的阴茎兴奋地赞同这个计划。“Jen。”

 

“这是为了报复刚刚那个你操着我的画面。”Jensen拍了拍他的手臂，踱步坐回Danneel和其他人身边。Danneel翻了个白眼，轻轻地推了他一把。

 

Jared助跑，投出球。它沿着中线滚出，击倒九个球瓶，剩下一个摇摇欲坠。“倒下吧，倒下吧，”Jared祈祷着。那个球瓶终于不再摇晃，砸倒在地。“太好了！”Jared欢呼道，“suck it！”

 

“我会的，等一会儿。”Jensen应道。Chris呻吟一声，捂住了自己的耳朵。

 

“你们已经是大学生了，难道不该变得成熟一点，而不是拿你们的基情来伤害我们吗？”Chris怒吼道。

 

“我们又不是正在做爱，”Jensen张口，“实际上，准确来说。我们又没有在公共场合做爱。私底下我们经常做爱。我是说，就在我们出门之前，Jared和我……”

 

“停！别说下去！我不想知道！”

 

“我想。”Gen怂恿道。

 

“我也是，”Danneel附和道，“拜托，继续说。”

 

“我更乐意将我们的性生活保留为隐私，”Jared张口，“抱歉。”他的肚子叫了起来，让Jensen扬起眉。

 

“我去给你买点吃的，好吗宝贝？”Jensen提出，“马上回来。”

 

“我也去，”Danneel跳起来，“我想再买杯喝的。”

 

“你想我和你一起去吗？”Jared问道。

 

“不，”Danneel和Jensen异口同声道。Jensen咧开一个安抚的微笑。“我们能应付得了。坐下来休息就好。”

 

当他们走远，Jared看着Chris，“愿意解释一下吗？”

 

Chris耸耸肩，“我不清楚。”

 

“我也是，”Steve接着说。他们转向Gen，后者红了脸。

 

“我可能知道一些，”她含糊地说，“但是我不能说。”

 

“连一点提示都不行吗？”Jared恳求道，“我毫无头绪！”

 

“你会了解的。很快。”Gen保证道。“到那时你会感激我对你三缄其口。”

 

Jared咬了咬嘴唇，“他不准备——他不想分手，对吗？”Genevieve给了他一个莫名其妙的眼神。“真的？你觉得Jensen想和你分手？”

 

“呃，我不知道！他举止怪异，跟着Danneel离开，而且……”Jared纠结地说。

 

Gen翻了个白眼。“好吧，答案是不会，蠢蛋。不过我曾发誓保密。相信我，Jared，那个男孩为你发狂。而且这是一个好的惊喜。”

 

“我只希望能知情。”

 

“等到今晚结束，你会明白一切。”Gen给自己选了一个轻上许多的保龄球。“你自以为那个投球棒极了，Padalecki，准备好被我的球技惊艳吧。”

 

Gen轻松愉悦地滚出球，在Jared哑口无言时眨了眨眼。“只是运气好，”Jared开玩笑地说。

 

“没风度。”

 

“好吧，losers，是时候让我血洗你们的记录了。”Chris站起来，扳了扳手指，正好碰到Jensen和Danneel带着几盘鸡翅和披萨回来。

 

“哦，轮到Chris了？”Jensen随意地坐到Jared的腿上。“好极了，正好回来目睹你的失败。Chris完全不会玩保龄球。”Jensen对Jared解释道，“赌五块球会滚到边槽里。”

 

“我赌，”Steve说，“他至少会打到一个。”

 

“赌吧。”

 

Chris怒瞪向他。“感谢你的信任票，混蛋。”

 

“不客气，”Jensen说道，“对准边槽。我想赢五块。”

 

“加油，Chris，别让我失望！”Steve恳求道。

 

Chris深吸一口气，送出他的球。它几乎要碰到一个球瓶时却歪向一边，滚进了边槽里。

 

“噢噢噢噢！”Jensen大叫起来，“付钱吧，Carlson！”

 

“去你的(Suck my dick),”Steve抱怨着递出钱币。

 

“过一会儿我要给Jared个口交，但是如果你愿意，你可以旁观。”

 

Chris做出捂嘴的动作。“让你把嘴闭紧有那么困难？”

 

Jensen咯咯发笑，把头靠在Jared肩上蜷起身。他转过头看Danneel投球，而Jared吻上他的头顶，瞥见Chris正用愉快地表情看着他们俩。当Steve发现Jared正盯着Chris时，Steve朝着他了然一笑。Jared的脸烧红起来，埋进Jensen柔软的发间。

 

“轮到你了，”Danneel抑扬顿挫地说，“让我看看你的实力，Jennybean！”

Jensen恼怒地低吼。“提醒你，”他对Jared坦白，“我玩的和Chris差不多烂。”

“真的假的？为什么从没告诉过我？”Jared问道，“我们能做点别的事儿！”

 

“我喜欢打保龄球，而且我知道你喜欢这个运动。我不在乎输球。保龄球很有意思，而且吃的很棒。”Jensen对着Jared微笑。“只要是能让你开心的东西我都喜欢。”

 

Jared 感到一股暖流涌过胸口。“伙计，我真愿意和你结婚。”

 

出乎Jared的意料，Jensen没有大笑，而是突然变得满面通红，像是被烫着似得跳了起来。Jared有点后悔自己的失言。或许考虑婚姻吓到了Jensen。他指的是，在未来，但显然这过头了。他希望自己能在脱口而出之前考虑一下。

Jensen怒看向Gen，后者无辜地举起双手。Danneel扬眉看向Jensen，而Jensen慌张地丢出他的保龄球。它没有重蹈Chris的覆辙，滚进边渠里，但只击倒了四个球瓶。但从Jensen兴高采烈又自豪的表情，显而易见，这足以让Jensen心满意足。

 

Jared微笑着将Jensen揽进怀里。Jensen回抱着Jared，仿佛他不曾因为Jared的一条回复而惊慌失措。“没想要用婚姻之类的事情吓到你。”

 

Jensen看起来不再困扰。“我没有慌。我是说，是啊，当然。在将来结婚。呃，我要——要去拿瓶可乐。Danni，你要一起来吗？”

 

“当然。”Danneel恼怒地瞪着他，“你不是就是想像个胆小鬼一样逃去拿可乐吗。”

 

“嗯，我很高兴有人能给我一点行动的压力。”Jensen咬紧牙关说。

 

“有人觉得自己错过了什么吗？”Chris提问道。

 

“不，”Jensen深吸一口气，“我要去拿一瓶见鬼的汽水。”

 

 

 

Jensen躲着Danneel的眼神，但仍能感受到周身笼罩着她沉默的恼怒。“好吧！”Jensen终于忍无可忍的大声说，“直说你在想什么！别站在那儿瞪我！”

 

“你在杞人忧天！”Danneel厉声说，“你把戒指掖着藏了好几个月，盘算要买的时候甚至拖了更久！所以看在老天的份上，踏出那一步。”

 

“我做不到！”Jensen长长地出气，“没那么简单！下次如果你要和某人求婚，我保证我也会像你这么支持。”

 

“我不会主动求婚，”Danneel答道。

 

“那就闭嘴。”Jensen不愿意对她撒火，“我受够了你在这件事上不停地催我，好吗？当时机成熟，我会做的。”

 

“戒指就揣在你的兜里。你和Jared比我见过的任何一对情侣都要恩爱。所以请你，告诉我你为什么不能拿点出行动来。”

 

“因为我他妈害怕了！”Jensen终于吼道。“你觉得他会答应我？他今年20岁。你觉得他愿意用接下来的一辈子和我呆在一起？两年或三年之后，他就会意识到他曾犯了一个错误，然后和我离婚，然后我将沦落地孑然一身，我做不到。”Jensen将手指插进发间。“我不能失去他，现在我听起来像是个小女孩，而他让我软弱，让我置身云端，也能让我坠落，除了他以外，我不愿与任何人共度一生。”他叹气，感到眼眶发胀。“万一我们不再相爱呢？”

 

Danneel牵着他坐到一张桌前。“对不起，我没考虑到这些事。”

“抱歉吼了你。你什么也没做错。”Jensen掏出口袋里的戒指盒，“我只是太爱他了。”

 

“你们相处了两年半。我无法指导你该干什么。”Danneel打开戒指盒，拿出里面的小银环。“想要练习一下吗？”她开玩笑地说，“假装我是Jared。”

 

Jensen笑着拿起戒指。“Jared Padalecki,”Jensen张开口。

 

“在？”Danneel夸张地压低嗓音，让Jensen咽下一声嗤笑。

 

“我深爱着你。我仍记得我曾讨厌你，讨厌家教，而现在我却无比感激。尤其是因为在你之前，我在和恐怖的小妞Danneel交往——”

 

Danneel瞪大眼睛，让Jensen捧腹大笑。“对不起，对不起，我忍不住。”

 

Danneel不满地说，“切入正题。”

 

“Jared，”Jensen说，“你愿意赏脸成为我的丈夫吗？”

 

“该死的我愿意，”Danneel压低声音回答。

 

Jensen发笑，把戒指套上Danneel的手指，大了整整两个码。它属于Jared宽阔的手掌，而不是Danneel纤巧的手指。“给你戴太大了！”

 

Danneel裂开一个微笑，摆了摆手指。“我戴着它不好看吗？”

 

“你是在我心中能排到第二性感，”Jensen回答道。

 

Danneel捏了捏他的手。“感觉好些了吗？”

 

“是的，”Jensen坦诚地说，“确实。”

“我不认为你们会不再相爱。”Danneel说，“我不觉得。我不是一个占卜师，但是真的，你们让彼此如此幸福。如果你这么觉得，我保证Jared也有同感。”她把戒指放回盒子中。“去俘获他，猛男。”

 

“好，”Jensen同意道，“好的，我能做到的。”

 

“做什么？”

 

Jensen惊得跳起来，膝盖撞上桌子。“Jared！”Danneel飞快地把盒子扫到地上，并用左手盖住。

 

Jared正站在桌边，满脸困惑。“你们讲了一会儿话，所以我来看看怎么了。”

 

“我们被别的事情拖住了。”Jensen解释道。

 

“好吧，Gen和我替你投了球。所以现在你的分数还算体面，”Jared调侃道。

Danneel站起身。“我要去嘲笑Chris了。待会儿见。”

  
“下手轻点，”Jared坐到Danneel原本的位置上，“怎么了？”

 

“我很紧张，”Jensen承认道。

 

“为什么？”

 

“我即将做一件重大的事。一件能让我的生活天翻地覆的事。而如果事情发展得不尽人意，我就——我就不知所措了。就像是天塌下来那样。”

 

Jared担心地变了脸色，“你要知道我会一直在你身边，你不需要对我有所隐瞒。”

 

“我不会的，”Jensen承诺，“不会再隐瞒太久。我只是在需要一点儿时间去理清思路。”

 

“而Danneel刚刚在帮你的忙？”Jared问道。

 

“是啊，呃，她逼着我行动起来，骂我是个废物。我猜我正需要这个。”趁着Jared移开视线，Jensen抓起戒指盒塞进了口袋里。

 

“好吧，我们该回去了，”Jared说，“我不想让Chris毁掉我完美的分数。”

 

“你完美的屁股足以弥补了，”Jensen调笑道。Jared抓过他按住了他的脑袋，而Jensen推了推他的身侧才得以逃出。“混球！”Jensen大笑起来。

 

“嘘，Jen，这里还有小孩呢！”Jared应道。

 

“哦，我恨你，”Jensen嘟囔道。

 

“如果你愿意我可以扛着你，我会把你甩在肩上，就像对待一个被宠坏的孩子。”

 

Jensen不愿意承认，但是Jared强壮到可以把他像这样拎起来的事实，性感的要命。

 

 

 

Jensen在保龄球结束时开心地满脸通红。Jared觉得他是他见过最可爱的人了，他只想一把把Jensen抱起来。他还非常渴望把Jensen压在最近的一个平面上然后把他操到失去意识。

 

Danneel和Gen在他们离开前紧紧地拥抱了Jensen，而Chris则拍了下他的肩膀，叮嘱Jensen和Jared明天给他和Steve打电话。Danneel也给了Jared一个奇怪的笑容，然后抱了他一下。

 

Jensen温柔地碰了碰他的胳膊。“你想去散个步吗？”

 

“听起来很正经。”Jared试图开玩笑。

 

“我想……”Jensen清了清喉咙。“我想我应该告诉你我脑子里都在想什么。”

 

“好的，”Jared轻快地同意了。他包裹住Jensen的手握了握。“别紧张，宝贝。不会有任何事能阻止我继续爱你。”

 

“好。”Jensen应道。Jared知道他并没有被税负，所以他用力地搂住了他的男朋友。

 

“你想去哪里散步？”

 

“实际上——有个地方我想去。带你一起，我的意思是。”

 

“好啊。没问题。”Jared领着Jensen到了车前，因为目前他看起来灵魂出窍。“你想让我开车吗？”

 

“不，我来。”Jensen深深吸了一口气，Jared能看见他的双手在颤抖。“我没问题，我能开车。”

 

路途上鸦雀无声，Jensen无声的用手指空打着节拍，而Jared把Jensen坐立不安，视线慌乱的样子尽收眼底。“宝贝，”Jared最终说道。“拜托，甜心，放轻松。”

 

“我很放松。”Jensen生硬地说。

 

“当然了。”Jared望向窗外。如果能让他沉稳的男朋友如此急躁，一定是一件大事。

 

当他们好不容易抵达时，Jared认出这是Jared带Jensen和他的朋友们翘课出来的地方。Jensen下了车，Jared也配合的跟上他。“你想在黑暗中在树林里乱走？”

 

“我带了手电筒，”Jensen说。“除非你不想进去。我们不需要进去的。我们回家吧。这个主意糟透了，你是对的。”

 

Jared环住了Jensen的腰把他拉了回来。“你说的手电筒在哪儿？”

 

“后座。”Jensen嘟囔道。他握着Jared的手，他们两人便仅凭借着手电筒的灯光穿进了树林。Jared对去瀑布的路还稍微有点印象，但是他比以前走的时间长了许多。

 

当他们到了瀑布前，Jensen在一块巨石上蜷起身子，邀请Jared坐到他身边。

 

“应该带条毯子的，”Jensen说道。“他妈的冷死了。”

 

出于某种原因，Jared觉得他这样好笑至极并爆发出一阵低笑，然后变成放声大笑，然后完全合不拢嘴。Jensen扬了扬眉但是他的嘴角也忍不住抽动，最终Jensen也和他一起爽朗地大笑起来。在他们歇斯底里的狂笑中他倾向Jared。

 

他们都平静下来后，Jared低头凝视着Jensen的眼睛，看着其中无尽的爱意，喜悦和幸福。Jared实在是太爱这个男人了，他感觉到心脏为之揪紧。

 

 

 

大笑稍稍缓解了Jensen的紧张。至少，他不再觉得自己要吐出来了。 _ _机不可失，Jensen。你能做到的。__ Jensen拉着Jared站了起来，被他男朋友脸上的茫然逗笑了。“Jared？”

 

“嗯，宝贝？”Jared笑着凝视他，而Jensen的紧张就此消退。

 

“我能——只是，我必须得说出来。我也许中途会很慌张但是就相信我。”

 

“我信你，”Jared保证到。“说吧。”

 

“你知道我爱你，”Jensen开口道，“有时候我觉得没有任何语言能真的表达我有多爱你。这让我害怕，你明白吗？这种恐惧一直延伸，真的非常厉害。”Jensen暗自苦笑。“我希望我能随时随地都在你身边。我对你完全无法自拔而有时候我觉得你终会意识到我配不上你然后……”

 

Jared必须得打断他。“别说了。别再贬低你自己。我讨厌你这么做的时候，甜心，因为你是我认识的最好的人。”

 

Jensen点了点头。他感激着Jared的忠诚和爱。“谢谢你，”Jensen低声说道。“谢谢你。我爱你。”Jensen的手指在口袋里摩挲着那个盒子。 _ _他妈的就这么做吧。__

__

Jensen猛地单膝跪地把盒子掏了出来。他看见Jared的眼睛圆瞪得有杯垫那么大，双手捂住了嘴。“Jared Padalecki，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

 

Jared没有回答而他的眼睛开始变得湿润，Jensen立马慌了神。Jared会拒绝我，他会拒绝我，Jensen觉得他想纵声大哭，直到Jared帮他站了起来给他一个拥抱。

 

“我愿意，白痴，当然。我当然会和你结婚。”Jared回答道。“一万次我也愿意。”

 

“噢感谢老天，”Jensen长吁一口气。“他妈的感谢上帝。”

 

Jared轻笑着更加抱紧了Jensen。“我不应该有个戒指吗？”

 

“噢，对。”Jensen把戒指从盒子里拿出来。“它们刻了字。”Jensen说道。他把戒指内侧的 _ _JaredandJensen__ 展示给他看，Jared的脸一下子亮了起来。Jensen把它戴到Jared的左无名指上。“我也有一个。”他把那个配对的银戒指从口袋里掏出来。

 

“让我来，”Jared温柔地说。他捧着Jensen的手轻轻地把戒指滑上去。Jensen幸福地凝视着它。

 

“我太开心了，”Jensen说道。他抹了把眼睛。“为什么我在哭？”

 

Jared轻笑着吻了吻Jensen。“喜悦的泪水，宝贝。我希望是。如果你哭是因为你这辈子接下来只能跟我了，我不会怪你的。”

 

“我觉得你忘了是 _ _我__ 向你求婚的。”Jensen哼道。“这倒提醒了我，我得给Danneel打个电话。我保证如果我整理好情绪向你求婚了会告诉她的。”

 

“好吧，你可以明天再打，不是吗？”Jared喃道。“我真的现在就想回家，然后操你。人订婚了后就应该这么做。”

 

Jensen的阴茎立即附议了。“你觉得我们有多快能到家？”

 

“如果我们一路跑回车上，以最高限速开，15分钟。”

 

“我们走吧。”

 

 

 

Jared十分钟内就开回了家。他们冲上楼梯，在去阁楼的路上遇到了Jensen的妈妈和Mack。“上锁，上锁。”Jensen低声说。

 

Jared挂上了门栓。他们开始笨拙地剥去对方的衣服，完全不在意它们被扔到了哪儿。Jensen飞快而草率地给自己扩张着，迫不及待地想要被填满。Jared配合着他，一下子就直接滑了进去。

 

“噢操，噢，操，”Jensen喘息道。“快点动，不然我发誓我要踢你屁股。”

 

Jared慢慢抽出又猛烈地撞进体内。他调整着自己的角度试图找到Jensen的前列腺，而当Jensen突然弓起背惊叫出声时，Jared知道他成功了。他坏笑着继续在每次抽插时都碾过那个点。Jensen带着欢愉呜咽着，紧攥着Jared的上臂。

 

“碰我，上帝，求你Jay！”

 

Jared撸动起Jensen的阴茎，拇指来回滑过顶端，最终快感让Jensen大叫道。“要——现在，Jay，要射了！”

 

“等等，”Jared低吼道。他另一只手握住Jensen柱体的下端，阻止他的高潮。“我想和你一起。”

 

“他妈的 _ _快点__ ，”Jensen凶道。“不然我要把戒指收回来，Jay，我发誓。”

 

Jared嗤之以鼻。“噢好吧。”他继续戳刺着Jensen的前列腺，还弯下身舔舐着Jensen的阴茎。而他的手依旧还环着Jensen，所以他无法高潮。

 

“我 _ _恨__ 你，”Jensen呻吟道。“噢操，该死的好，还有我恨你求你了宝贝让我射出来！”

 

Jared把自己逼到了极限所以他最终开始重新上下套弄Jensen。Jared终于弓着背射了出来，Jensen也紧随其后。

 

当Jared从Jensen的身体里抽出来时，Jensen软绵无力地倚贴着Jared。“你还好吧？”Jared问道。

 

“我不知道，”Jensen还在喘息，“但是每次和你做爱感觉都更好了。”

 

Jared笑着把脸贴在Jensen的锁骨上。“我要保留和我的男朋友抱抱的权利，”Jared的笑容渐渐绽开。“我的意思是，我的未婚夫。”

 

Jensen抓个毯子盖在他们身上。精液还留在他们的胸前但是Jared丝毫不在意。这是他生命中最美好的一天之一。

 

 

 

Danneel在Jensen打来电话时尖叫起来。Jensen不得不把手机拿远并开了免提，这样Jared就也能听到Danneel的叫声了。Gen困倦的声音在背景中混合进来。“发生什么了？”

 

“Jensen做到了！”Danneel扬声大喊。

 

“他求婚了？老天 _ _太好了__ ！”Gen欢呼道。“他真的有那个胆子了？我太为你自豪了！”

 

“谢了。”Jensen和Jared同时说道。

 

“还有，作为帮助Jensen停止畏畏缩缩的奖励，我能看你们两上床吗？”Danneel问道。

 

“不，”Jared坚定地说。“他的屁股只能展示给我。”

 

Jensen用鼻尖蹭着他未婚夫的脖子。“呃，还有你也绝对看不到他的老二。这可真是遗憾，因为Jared的老二是梦幻极的。硕大，漂亮，完全都是我的。”

 

Danneel爆发出一阵大笑。“你得告诉 _ _Chris！__ ”Danneel笑得停不下来。“我的天哪，你得告诉Christian Kane和Steve Carlson你们订婚了！这是我人生中最棒的一天！”

 

“我恨你，”Jensen说，“我想我还是就给他寄张明信片吧。”

 

“噢好啊，”Danneel哼了一声。“Gen！给Chris打电话！告诉他Jensen想和他谈谈。”

 

“什么？不，Danni——”电话挂断了。“好极了，这肯定非常有趣。”

 

“你觉得他们会不高兴吗？”Jared问道。

 

“我想他会吓一跳，”Jensen说。“Chris对于浪漫这类的东西很不适应。”

 

“我的天，我们该怎么和父母讲？”Jared呻吟出声。

 

“好吧。我们私奔吧。没有人需要知道。”

 

“我们该办一场派对。”Jared决定道。

 

“一场派对？”

 

 

 

很显然派对会选定在Jensen家的后院。然后Jared和Jensen会宣布他们的订婚。Jensen害怕得哆嗦起来。向Jared求婚时他都没这么紧张。

 

“万一他们觉得我们太年轻了什么的呢？”Jensen看着他们的朋友和家人们在后院里来回走都，品尝Gerri大受欢迎的烧烤。“我等不及想和你结婚。”

 

“这是我们的婚姻，”Jared说，“我们想什么时候结都可以。这是我们，Jen。你和我。”

 

Jensen点了点头。“我们越快搞定这事越好。”他嘟囔道。

 

Jared拍了拍手。“我们能吸引一下大家的注意吗？”他唤道。Danneel和Gen脸上带着相似的会心一笑，她们已经知道宣布内容是什么了。Chris和Steve在吃到一半时被打断，看起来很不爽。他们的父母聚精会神起来，而Josh和Jeff把面包撕成小块扔向他们两。Mack和Megan很可疑地看起来知道些什么。

 

“那么，呃，”Jensen清了清喉咙。“我们差不多有个事情要宣布，我的事情是，不是差不多。我们有事情要宣布。而且这很重要。所以，呃，你来讲吧Jared。”

 

Jared朝他投去一个顽皮的眼神。“谢了，Jen。”他转身面对人群。“所以，你们都知道，Jensen和我已经在一起两年多一点了。然后呃，昨晚……”Jared握住了Jensen的手。

 

“你们订婚了！”Megan尖叫起来。“我就知道！”

 

“Megan！”Jared大吼道。“谁告诉你的？我们谁也没说！”

 

“这很明显，”Mack以胜利的口吻说。“而且你们藏戒指的水平真是烂透了。”

 

“好吧，这是真的。”Jensen大声说道，“我昨晚求婚了，而Jared说了yes。”

 

“ _ _什么？__ ”院子里一片异口同声。每个人突然都开始说话，大喊和争吵，一片哗然。Jensen缩了缩身子，向后靠去抵在Jared身上。

 

“他们生气了，”Jensen悄悄地说，“天，Jay，他们会恨我的。”

 

“没人会恨你的。”Jared保证道。

 

Jensen的双眼还在紧张地四处张望着，直到Mack猛地扑上来给他一个拥抱。Megan很快也加入了拥抱，然后Danneel和Gen的拥抱快把他们两勒到出人命了。“恭喜，”Mack低声说道。“这很好。真的。”

 

“谢谢，”Jensen回答道。“我很感激。”

 

Josh和Jeff出现在了拥抱的人群之外。“所以，我等着做你的伴郎。”Josh告诉Jensen。

 

“我也是。”Jeff对Jared说。

 

“你们不生气？”Jensen问道。

 

Jeff嗤之以鼻。“生气？不。震惊？大概五秒钟。你们差不多是天生一对。”

 

“我的意思是，这迟早注定要发生，”Josh附和道。“我生气的是你没告诉我，混球。”他轻轻推了把Jensen。“我以为我们是好兄弟。”

 

“我以为你会告诉Jeff，然后Jeff就会去告诉Jared，我并不想声张。”

 

“好吧。我能理解。”

 

Jensen转过身直接对上了Chris的眼神。“你他妈真是疯了。”他把Jensen拉进一个拥抱。“我是不是在你本科毕业派对的时候会看到脱衣舞男服？”

 

“没有脱衣舞男，”Jared说。“Jensen不允许请脱衣舞男。”

 

“真扫兴。”Jensen开玩笑道。

 

“我讨厌死你了。”

 

“你爱我。”

 

Steve拍了拍Jared的肩膀。“你确定想要和Jenny厮守终身了？因为老兄，如果你不愿意的话，我完全懂你。”

 

“我不认为有任何东西我更想要了。”Jared回答道。

 

他们的父母同样也很满意。Alan看起来还有点不舒服，仅仅只给了Jared和Jensen一个快速的拥抱，但至少他在努力了。这不可忽视。

 

“嘿，Jen？”Jared呢喃道。

 

“嗯？”

 

他吻了吻他的未婚夫。“我真的很爱你。”

 

“我知道，”Jensen得意地说。“我也爱你。”

 

 

When Love Happens 系列文 完


End file.
